


Grilled Cheese

by Rilme_Caatl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rilme_Caatl/pseuds/Rilme_Caatl
Summary: This is just a short humorous one-shot I thought up, based loosely off of the first time my sister made a grilled cheese sandwich. (I did the best I could! I blame the bread.)
Kudos: 1





	Grilled Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: This is just a short humorous one-shot I thought up, based loosely off of the first time my sister made a grilled cheese sandwich. (I did the best I could! I blame the bread.)
> 
> ~ = personal thoughts
> 
> / = bond speech
> 
> (…) = notes from Rilla, AKA, Star Wars and Skillet

Grilled Cheese...

Thirteen year old Rilme Kenobi was on her way over to her sixteen year old siblings’, Obi-Wan and Rilla, apartment in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

As she walked in, she heard Obi-Wan say, “It’s where it always is.”

“Well, I don’t see it,” Rilla huffed.

Obi-Wan was sitting at the small, round, four seater dining room table watching Rilla, who was moving around the small kitchen evidently looking for something.

Confused, Rilme asked, “What are you two talking about?”

“Oh, hey, Rilme. Rilla’s trying to make a sandwich and can’t find the bread,” Obi-Wan said to Rilme. She raised an eyebrow before walking into the kitchen.

Rilme looked around for a moment before spotting the bread right on the counter in front of Rilla.

She grabbed the bread and handed it to Rilla. “Are you sure you’re not blind?” She asked in a joking tone.

“It came out of hiding when you walked in so that you would say that.” Rilla said. “That bread has a mind of its own and is now conspiring against me!”

“Whatever,” Rilme said, rolling her eyes.

Five minutes later…

Obi-Wan and Rilme were startled out of their thoughts when Rilla suddenly started singing.

“For the first time in forever, I made a grilled cheese. It looks rather pathetic but really I’m quite pleased!” The older girl walked out of the kitchen with a plate and sat down at the table.

“What was that about?” Rilme asked Rilla.

Rilla smiled and said, “It’s the first time I’ve made a grilled cheese. I had to sing about it.”

Rilme facepalmed before saying, “You’re impossible.”

Rilla just grinned mischievously.

During the girls exchange, Obi-Wan had gotten up and walked to his and Rilla’s room, thinking, ~Girls. I’ll never understand them~


End file.
